That Sudden Feeling
by mrdharfn
Summary: Post-War in Hogwarts. Draco felt something towards Hermione but he didn't say it. Yet.


Hermione was running her way to the class through the quiet corridor. She was late. The class has started for about five minutes ago. It was Charms and she knew that Professor Flitwick would be asking her questions and even worst give her detention and that would be a terrible kick-off for the day. She was only a few steps away from the door when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind shutting her mouth. She heard a voice saying the Silencing Charm on her as she was starting to scream and struggle her way out from the unknown grasp. She couldn't see her captors because they had closed her eyes with a cloth and bind her hands with a spell. They got her into a classroom not far away and forced her to sit down on a chair.

Hermione was trying to unbind the spell when she felt her hands were no longer tied and the cloth was no longer blinding her. In front of her, stand Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley with their ends of mouths hanging from ear to ear. "What do you think you're doing dragging me here? Ginny! What are you doing with him? For Goodness sake, I'm already late for my class." Blaise and Ginny were closing their ears with the palms of their hands as to hear Hermione questioning them up from the chair. "Relax, Granger. It's just a class." "Just a class? JUST A CLASS, ZABINI? It's Charms and Professor Flitwick is currently in there teaching. So if you don't mind I would very much like to get my way out of here." Blaise was getting on her way when Ginny started to talk. "Listen, Hermione. Wait! We know that something is not right with you and Harry and also Ron. We just want to know what is your deal with them that you are suddenly avoiding them. Care to explain yourself?" "Look, Ginny. It's not like what you see, okay? It's more complicated than that." "Is it has something to do with Malfoy then?" Zabini interrupted. The room suddenly became still. "What are you trying to say here Zabini? For Heaven's sake, you people! Urghh!" Hermione opened the door and left the room." "I think she doesn't want to admit it." "I think so too Blaise. Well, maybe we can think of something else?" "Sure." Then both of them left to room while discussing how to get the truth from Hermione.

Hermione

I can't believe it. Flitwick has canceled his class this morning and I was running around like a mad woman because I've overslept. Urghh… Why did nobody tell me that? I can believe what Ginny did to me just now. How dare she! And to have done with Zabini. Huh! How can I tell her that Harry and Ron who are the ones that keep avoiding for Merlin know what reasons and it's not like they're here. Also why did Zabini brought Malfoy into this? The nerve that boy has. Perhaps it's best for me to go to the library right now. It's lunch hour so probably there's not much people there.

Draco

I was reading the Book of Muggles History when I saw she came in through the door. She looked lovely as ever today with those curly brown waves around her head and that glittering brown eyes. I closed the book and grabbed my feather and paper as if I was busy writing. I've noticed she was quite shocked when her eyes fell upon me. But then she huff in sound and went to her usual spot after grabbing some books probably to study on N.E. . Which reminds me that I have to study for mine? Maybe I should ask her. NO. No Malfoy. You're not going to ask her to teach me. But then when will I get this chance to have a civil conversation with her. Well, after the war and Pothead won over Voldemort, she was the one who helped me a lot (through Potter) to clear my family's name after father's death during the trial with the Ministry. Because of her the Malfoy redeemed our status and mother needs not to worry of people making a fuss about us. I was shocked to see only she came back to complete her seventh year while Pothead and Weasely work. Last week, we did our Potions together on making our own love potion. She was serious and determined on preparing the ingredients but in the end she when she laughed at my jokes them I realized that I love her. Wait! She's looking this way. Probably need to act as if I did not notice her.

Hermione

I saw Malfoy was busy writing down his notes. Perhaps it's because N.E. is just around the corner. He has changed for the better after the war. I wouldn't hear his mouth saying Mudblood around me anymore but a sneer from him sometimes well that just the old Malfoy. It's habit that you can't change in one night. I guess it's probably got to do with me helping him after the war on his trial. I'm glad we can be civil with each other on our first day here until now. It feels different though to be nice to who you think your enemy. Something tells me that Malfoy is hiding something because he acts so delinquent after we paired up for Potions. I wonder why. Hmm… I think I need to get ready for the next class then.

Hermione stood up and packed her stuff. She was walking pass through Draco when suddenly he stood up causing her to be in shock and imbalance. Her bag was on the floor and Draco hands were wrapped around her waist to help her stabilized herself. They stared in each other's' eyes for a few seconds but Hermione was so embarrassed that she quickly pushed him away. "Err..thanks, Malfoy." He picked up her bag and gave it to her. "Anytime, Granger." He said and walked towards the shelves to put the books he read. Hermione watched his demeanor with disbelief and retreated to the hallway out of the library, walking her way to class with confused expression. What she did not know was how Draco too was shocked and he suddenly sat down on the floor with not believing what he had done.


End file.
